Legends reborn
by Platinum Angel
Summary: A legend is born, but are they truly able to defeat it? or are they stoped by the demons within? R/R
1. Discovery

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters....so please don't sue. I am broke and live in a box, don't got no $...  
  
  
This is the first time me writing a story, okay I lied...I started a couple but took them off...i lost interest and they stunk...I will update weekly! and incase u need to know it is A/U and may become a B/V later..i dunno...let me know okay?.....but ne who.... On with this one!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: discovery  
  
  
  
Bulma had just got back from master roshi's and was standing in her lab. Something horrible is comming? Terrible? The look on his face. This must be bad. I mean when Vegeta came here he called that BAD! but now, this is worse? What can be worst then VEGETA?   
  
Vegeta was watching her. He felt it too. He was worried for Bulma, he would never let her know that though. "Woman! Stop standing around and be useful for once! Go fix that damn machine!" maybe she'll forget about this if I make her angry....she doesn't need to get involved. It will get her killed.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop sneaking up on people! JERK! GOD! FIX IT YOURSELF! damn bastard." She turned around and walked to her lap top to make up some plans for a new machine.  
  
"Woman..." He growled warningly. He really needed to train. He must be prepared.  
  
"Fine! FINE! Stupid JERK! I hate you VEGETA!" she was screaming. Not because she was mad but because she was scared. Not of Vegeta, out of the 2 years he had been here he hadn't laid a harmful finger on her. She was worried of...well....she didn't know. But she was shaking.  
  
"Good. Hurry up!" He shouted. Why is she shaking. How much does she know?  
  
Bulma ran out of her lab, down the hall, and up the stairs of her huge mansion. When she finally got upstairs she realized that she had forgotten her tools.  
  
"Vegeta!" She yelled  
  
"What?" he said from behind her.  
  
"I forgot my tools down stairs. I don't feel like running down there to get them. Will you? Please?"  
  
"NO!" He grabbed her and flew her back to the lab. "Now get them and HURRY UP!" He was serious now.   
  
"Yes SIR!" She replied sarcastically.  
  
He waited for her and grabbed her again and flew to the gravity machine. " Now fix the damn thing!"  
  
Bulma ran in and came out 10 minutes later with grease and sootall over her. "Done" she said cooly  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and walked in, making sure to slam the door in Bulma's face before she opened her big mouth. He was running out of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Dende? What's wrong?" asked Mr. Popo  
  
"Somethings comming. It's close." He replied fear evident in his voice. He gulped hard before continueing. "No one will be able to stop this evil. The Z-fighters will die trying."  
  
Goku, who was in the kitchen eating heard a part of the conversation and strained his ears and concentrated on what he was hearing.  
  
"Die trying? Dende! They will pull through! I know they will. When has Goku lost a battle?"  
  
"Mr. Popo" He looked at the ground "I know he has defeated them in the past, but nothing can compare to what is comming. They will all die. Then the rest are next."  
  
"What are you talking about!?! Dende, who?"  
  
Evil? an evil comming here? How come I have not sensed it?........Oh Goku thought to himself. He knew now. There was no hope. Now he was a diversion. He will keep them away from them all! He will win! or die trying!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was medetating when he felt it. sitting with arms crossed indian style he snapped one eye open. He felt more from it then the others did. He knew more. This happened before, he read of it somewhere....I must go and find the keeper. I must find that scroll! He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the greatest time of need pray to her. She will awaken and the tortured souls will get revenge while the demons in hell tremble.  
  
The archeologists stood there stareing at the writings on the wall, eyes wide in disbelief. What had they found?  
  
  



	2. Destination

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! okay? yeesh!  
  
  
  
This is chapter 2. A little late, sorry...but it's here! yay! please, this time i would like at least 5 reviews! please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stomped into the house filthy and mad, "That stupid asshole!" she said outloud. "who the hell does he think he is? I mean i gave him a place to stay and what I get for it is a door slammed in MY face!" She was flaming mad. She stomped up the stairs mumbling to herself.   
  
She walked into the huge master bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped and got in. The water was searing hot but she was to angry to notice before she got in.  
  
"OUCH! God damn it! shit!"  
  
She waited until the water cooled off before getting in again. she lathered up, rinsed off, and got out.  
  
She walked over to her balcony that had a good view of the gravity machine. She looked over the railing and saw vegeta stretching out on the lawn. Then she looked up and stared at the oak trees ahead of her. The leaves were showing their backsides. A beautiful dance of silvers in the dusk light. 'It's going to rain' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was traveling as fast as he could to a place he didn't really know. He went there as a child, a long time ago. He was following his instincts. 'There it is...Time for some answers.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku ran off of dende's lookout and flew to chi chi to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The archeologist stood there silent, mouth open.  
  
"sir, umm, what should we do?" said one of the younger men.  
  
"uh, nothing. I mean" he cleared his throat. "Get this, and bring it to the museum. It should get a pretty penny."  
  
Little to their knowledge, removing the sacred stones will force her awake ahead of time.   
  
The got to work removing the stones and wrapping them in cloths to keep them from getting damaged. In about an hour all the stone have been removed and are ready to be transported to the museum in California.  
  
"Ready?" asked the head archeologist.  
  
"Yes. Ready to go?"  
  
"Let's get going then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo rushed and got to his destination. He entered the cave to find it deserted. No people were there, but the scrolls were. Who's guarding the scrolls?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the second chapter! yay! I am completely dead in the brain so I need some suggestions please! and yes! I will use them...and this story has nothing to do with pikachu, sorry. But maybe another one that I write will, who knows, so ne suggestions...write it in the review thanx!  
  
-celestial goddess  
  
  
  



End file.
